Playing Both Sides Against The Middle
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: Rolo/Lelouch/Suzaku in hot threesome action; spit roasting would be amazing. I don't really mind who goes in the middle, although I do like the idea of Lulu being there . Contains: Explicit M/M/M, manipulation, the appearance of incest without any actual incest, lies upon lies


It had taken patience and shrewdness (plus, putting himself at risk to act as a 'saviour') but Lelouch had Rolo right where he wanted him. The boy was devoted to him; months of 'brotherly' love and care had worn away his defences, and Lelouch's acceptance and understanding, as well as the seemingly heartfelt desire to protect Rolo even now that they weren't brothers, had cemented that devotion. Rolo likely wasn't even fully aware of how loyal he was to Lelouch, especially because his actions, already treasonous, would get him in as much trouble as Lelouch, if Lelouch were to be discovered.

Yes, Rolo was his, the Black Knights were once again his, and nothing could stop Lelouch from taking his revenge.

Nothing.

The classroom door slid open as Lelouch silently gloated, mentally flipping through plans and plots to tie Rolo even closer to him. A damaged child with _geass_ was the perfect tool, to use and discard, and Lelouch wasn't about to waste him. He was so caught up in his ruminations that he didn't even notice Villetta (apart from making a mental note to deal with her as well) introducing a new classmate.

Until that 'new' classmate spoke.

"Hello everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to class at Ashford Academy starting today."

Lelouch stared as Villetta told Suzaku to sit beside him, his heart racing as fast as his mind. Lelouch's memories had been erased by his father – memories of Nunnally, of being a prince, and of being Zero. They had been replaced with forgeries, forgeries that included Rolo as his brother. But had his memories of Suzaku been similarly replaced? Lelouch had the few seconds it took for Suzaku to cross the room towards him to figure it out.

Lelouch breathed out, realizing that the only possible answer was that his memories of Suzaku must not have been erased. If they had been, Suzaku would have faked not knowing Lelouch. Instead, the moment Villetta said his name, Suzaku turned towards him and started walking, his hands fisting (unconsciously?) around Euphy's pendant. Suzaku knew what memories Lelouch had had erased; it was too risky to let him near Lelouch otherwise. So, therefore…

"Suzaku. Welcome back. It's been a while." Lelouch smiled.

Suzaku returned the smile with his mouth, his eyes still tense. "I missed everyone a lot."

Then, thank goodness, Shirley jumped on Suzaku's back and Rivalz threw his arms around him and Milly burst into the classroom and there was enough chaos that Lelouch could quietly panic inside his mind.

He panicked for most of the rest of the day. While panicking, he answered teachers' questions, participated in Suzaku's welcome-back-lunch on the quad, and organized the peer-tutoring rota for the month. But he was on auto-pilot for all of that, as his plans and plots crashed around him, like a fleet of boats on the rocky shores of…

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku looked up from where Milly had him filing documents. "Yeah, Lelouch?"

There was something homey, even comforting about doing paperwork with Suzaku and the others in the student council room. It reminded Lelouch of better days, when Suzaku had just come to Ashford and Lelouch had refused to treat him like a stranger and Nunnally…

Lelouch's chest ached. "Do you have any plans for the night?" It was a gamble, and it would only be fake, but Lelouch wanted this comfort to continue. "I mean… if you're not doing anything, maybe you could come over for supper or… or after." He bit his lower lip, half genuinely unsure and nervous, half playing at a role that always got Suzaku's attention.

Even now, with everything between them, Suzaku's eyes dropped down to Lelouch's lips before moving back up. "Uh, that's…" He shook himself, looking angry at himself, then angry at Lelouch. "I can't. I have way too much stuff to do, moving back and all." He forced a smile on his face and it looked fake and almost painful. "But thanks for the invitation, Lelouch."

"You're still coming to class tomorrow, right?" Rivalz asked. "It's not gonna be like before when you're missing half the time."

Suzaku's smile turned more natural. "I still have duties, but I should have more control over them. Actually, I should head out…"

"Right," Lelouch said. "See you tomorrow." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rolo watching him.

Oddly enough, he looked… displeased.

"Why did you invite Suzaku over?" Rolo demanded as soon as Sayoko left after supper.

Lelouch faked a concerned look of surprise. "It was expected, Rolo. If I treated Suzaku like an enemy, the fact that I had my memories back would be out, and we'd both be in trouble. I had to treat him the same way I treated him before our… falling out. I have to be kind and smile around him, and try to pick up where our relationship left off."

"Relationship?" Rolo asked.

"Well, yes. The Emperor didn't implant any memories about Suzaku in my mind, so as far as I'm supposed to be aware, we were lovers until he left for Pendragon."

Rolo's eyes widened. "_Lovers_? That… wasn't in the briefing."

"That's odd." It truly was. Unless Suzaku had kept that a secret. But for what purpose? Perhaps he was just embarrassed that he couldn't figure out who Zero was when he'd shared a bed with him.

Lelouch wasn't particularly bothered one way or another. But Rolo looked shocked and a little shaken. Lelouch cocked his head. "What's wrong, Rolo?"

"I just… I didn't know, and…" His hands were shaking. "I had no idea that two boys could…"

Lelouch frowned and knelt down beside his 'brother', trying to restrain his glee. There was no way… this was _too_ perfect. "Are you okay?" Lelouch covered Rolo's trembling hands with his own. "I'm sorry, Rolo, I had no idea this would disturb you so." He leaned forward slightly, looking up at Rolo through his lashes and lowering his voice. "Tell me what has you so upset."

Rolo looked like a rabbit facing off against a fox. He shifted uncomfortably as Lelouch's tongue darted out to wet his lips and swallowed audibly as one of Lelouch's hands slid up his arm and over his shoulder to gently cup his cheek. Lelouch almost felt guilty at how easy this was, how receptive Rolo was to kind words and gentle touches. _Almost_ guilty; he was enjoying himself far too much to worry about such inane things as guilt.

"I can't help you if you don't let me in," Lelouch said softly. He leaned forward even further, smiling as Rolo's legs parted for him and rewarding Rolo with a caress on the inside of his wrist that made Rolo's hand clench reflexively and his breath catch. "Please, Rolo, I know we're not siblings, not really, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you." Take the hint, silly boy. "All those times, curled up watching movies, reading on your bed together, cutting your hair, teaching you to cook…" So many intimate touches that would have been nothing more than normal between siblings, that now took on a completely different flavour between 'allies'. "Those were real, Rolo. The feelings there were real. And what you're feeling now…" Lelouch's hand slid off Rolo's wrist and up his thigh. "Is very, _very_ real."

Rolo whimpered and closed his eyes, still so tense that he was quivering under Lelouch's hands. His lips parted and formed words that Lelouch couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"–ill him," Rolo mumbled before swallowing hard and trying again. "Suzaku Kururugi. I-if he's a problem I can kill him for you." Lelouch's tensed up at that thought, pressing slightly harder against Rolo's leg and Rolo gasped and let his legs fall open wider.

Lelouch smiled, not caring that it looked hard and predatory. That would work as well as any fond look at this point. Rolo wasn't just realizing that his feelings for Lelouch went beyond his mission's parameters. He was also _jealous_. Of Suzaku and his shared history with Lelouch. This could be useful, or go horribly wrong. "No, Rolo. I don't want you doing things like that unnecessarily. I have a better idea."

"Wh-what?" Rolo asked.

Lelouch went back to massaging Rolo's thigh, touches just firm enough to tease. "It will take time and patience. And I'll need your help. But I think, at the end of the day, it's a plan that will benefit all of us. Will you help me?"

Rolo nodded furiously and Lelouch grinned and surged up to capture his lips in a fierce kiss as he stopped torturing him and stuck his hand down Rolo's pants.

It wasn't long before Lelouch had one more way to bind Rolo closer to him, and a plan that would drive Suzaku absolutely _insane_.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

A week after arriving, Suzaku had to admit he was no further ahead in discovering if Lelouch was Zero than he had been in Pendragon. If he was, he was hiding it well. Better than Suzaku was, certainly. Not only did Lelouch seem far more natural than Suzaku could pull off, he was starting to look a little hurt and distant, as he would if Suzaku was avoiding him and stringing him along.

Which, to be fair, Suzaku was. He had next to no interest in getting back into bed with Lelouch after what he'd done. Even if his libido occasionally reminded Suzaku of what he was missing, there were two very good reasons not to do anything like that with Lelouch – he was a monster and he wasn't able to made informed decisions. If Lelouch was faking it, then Suzaku was going to sleep with the demon who'd murdered Euphy. If Lelouch wasn't, then Suzaku was tricking Lelouch into sleeping with him under false pretenses. Both reasons were good enough to overcome Suzaku's idiot libido.

But not enough to overcome his mission.

It had been a _week_, and Suzaku had made precisely _no_ progress. Zero wasn't just back, he was active, and Lelouch was showing no signs of anything other than hurt feelings. Suzaku needed to take it to the next level, which meant coming over to Lelouch's house uninvited (the element of surprise never hurt) with flowers (neither did the element of placation) one evening after school.

Sayoko opened the door and smiled. "Suzaku-sama. What a pleasure to see you again. Master Lelouch told me you'd returned."

Suzaku found himself smiling back, and genuinely. He'd always liked Sayoko. "It's wonderful to see you too. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, but…"

"I understand. It's hard, living two lives," Sayoko said, serene as always. "Masters Lelouch and Rolo are in Master Lelouch's room, if you'd care to join them."

"Right." No turning back now. "Thanks." Wielding the flowers like a weapon (a defensive weapon, of course), Suzaku made his way to Lelouch's room. Rolo would be easy enough to get rid of, and Suzaku would apologize for being so busy and Lelouch would drop his guard and then…

Suzaku opened the door, still planning, and it took him a moment to appreciate what he was seeing.

Rolo was splayed out on Lelouch's bed, naked and shivering with Lelouch's hand between his legs and his lips on Rolo's neck. They were both quiet, the rustle of the bedsheets louder than the soft gasps and whines Rolo made as they moved together, the rhythmic gyration of Rolo's hips and the pattern Lelouch was tracing over Rolo's neck and chest proof enough that this wasn't their first encounter.

Was this proof then? Lelouch would never have done… _this_ with Nunnally! …would he? No, Suzaku was certain that… then again, there were those rumours about the royal family and how far they were wiling to go to keep their blood 'pure'. But Lelouch shouldn't know that he was a prince. On the other hand, knowing it and acting on impulses because he'd been raised a prince were two different things…

Rolo tossed his head and a slightly louder whimper escaped his lips, drawing Suzaku's attention back to the tableau in front of him. He should leave. Think about this, decide what it meant. Somewhere else. He shouldn't be here, watching this, watching _them_…

And then it was too late. Rolo's eyes fluttered open as Lelouch bit down lightly over his collarbone and his gaze met Suzaku's. Within the span of three heartbeats, Rolo's eyes went from half-lidded to wide open, his lips parted, and he cried out in surprise and perhaps even a little fear as his back arched and he came all over his stomach.

Lelouch chuckled and kissed down Rolo's chest which heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Another opportunity for Suzaku to run and escape before Lelouch caught him at least, was lost as he stared, fascinated, as Lelouch's tongue laved over Rolo's painted chest and stomach, cleaning him thoroughly as Rolo stared at Suzaku, looking just as stunned as Suzaku felt.

"N-nii-san," Rolo said, his voice wavering. Lelouch lifted his head and smiled, making a soft questioning sound. Rolo just looked at Suzaku again and this time, Lelouch's eyes followed his.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch looked just as shocked as Rolo had, his cheeks flaring in humiliation as he stood between Suzaku and Rolo, blocking Suzaku's view of the naked boy. "I didn't… I had no idea you were coming over."

Suzaku felt like an idiot, holding _flowers_ for a boy who'd just fucked his brother. He tossed them aside and stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him. "What the _hell_ are you doing, Lelouch?"

He wasn't sure what he'd expected. Lelouch's wide eyes and red cheeks and quivering lower lip wasn't it. "I… I was…" He trailed off, mumbling something unintelligible.

"You were what?" Suzaku demanded, still feeling all sorts of pretty damn aggressive emotions, all tangled together.

"Lonely," Lelouch admitted. "I… we… When you left, it was just me and Rolo. You never even said goodbye, and Rolo was just starting to want things, and I didn't trust anyone else and I wanted to be a good brother and one thing led to another and we just…" Lelouch ran out of breath, and he hung his head, unable or unwilling to meet Suzaku's eyes. "I'm sure you had your own entertainment in Pendragon."

What? How the hell was _Suzaku_ suddenly at fault? "I did not!" Suzaku protested. "The last person I was with was you, Lelouch. And I came over today to apologize for not coming back sooner, and I find you… like _this_! With your _brother_!"

Rolo curled up on the bed and Lelouch's shoulders hunched down. If Suzaku had been thinking clearly, he would have taken that as evidence that perhaps Lelouch wasn't Zero, since he'd never looked so small and ashamed as far as Suzaku could remember.

Then Lelouch bit his lower lip and about half of Suzaku's aggressive emotions decided they'd rather be lust, thank you very much.

"I'm not proud of what we've done," Lelouch said softly. "But we didn't feel we had any other choice." He looked up at Suzaku, full of hope. "Maybe you could help? Sort of… wean us off each other?" His hair was mussed, his cheeks still flushed, and Suzaku wanted nothing more than to make him scream, one way or another. Rolo shifted on the bed behind Lelouch and looked up at Suzaku, his blank face once again the picture of a consummate assassin, no sign of the eager teen he'd been moments before. He raised an eyebrow in silent question, offering to follow Suzaku's lead.

Lelouch took a step forward. "Please, Suzaku?" And held out his hand.

Suzaku had never felt so confused as he did in the moment that he took it, pulling Lelouch towards him and kissing him with every last ounce of furious passion that had built up in him.

Rolo, as it turned out, was incredibly helpful. Already naked, he was an extra pair of hands pulling off Lelouch's and Suzaku's clothes as the two of them stumbled towards the bed. Suzaku yanked Lelouch's legs apart and settled between them, impatient and still quite upset, but the feeling of Rolo pulling off his socks was distracting enough that he didn't do anything stupid like just push into Lelouch like he wanted to.

Lelouch, the contrary bastard, broke the tension by laughing when Rolo pulled his socks off, blushing when Suzaku glared at him. "Sorry. Ticklish."

The bed dipped as Rolo joined them, nestling by Lelouch's side as if he belonged there. "Have you explored his sensitive feet, Suzaku? It's worth it."

Suzaku closed his eyes and tried not to hate the child assassin. Rolo knew what he was doing: infiltrating a target. It was Lelouch who was willingly (as far as he knew) screwing his own brother. It was Lelouch Suzaku should be angry at. It was Lelouch…

…who was naked and spread out under him, looking up at Suzaku with trust and warmth, with no idea why Suzaku had changed. Suzaku had been telling the truth; there was no one since Lelouch, and he hadn't even been tempted. He was more than tempted now and Lelouch was willing, even eager for him.

With a growl, Suzaku flipped Lelouch over onto his stomach, unwilling to look Lelouch in the face as he did this. Lelouch arched up as Suzaku spread his legs, a soft, eager groan escaping his lips. Of course; he'd been playing with Rolo and hadn't gotten off. No wonder he was so eager…

Rolo pressed a tube of lube into Suzaku's hands. Their eyes met and Rolo smiled, coldly.

"After you, Sir Kururugi." It was a simple sentence that meant much more than it seemed. Rolo was very aware of his place here, that he was in Lelouch's bed only because Kururugi hadn't returned to it fast enough, and that even with Rolo, Lelouch's focus had been on Kururugi and how to play him.

Lelouch's plan had been simple – use Kururugi's repressed lust and desire against him, seduce him as brothers, and keep him confused with lust and guilt until Lelouch could prance around the bedroom in Zero's outfit and Kururugi wouldn't be sure even then that Lelouch was Zero.

Rolo, coming down from the first orgasm someone else had given him when Lelouch had first brought up his plan, had agreed. The idea of practicing until Suzaku came to them wasn't unappealing, either.

But now that it was happening, watching Lelouch's plan come to fruition, watching another man (and one Rolo hardly respected) touch and prepare _Rolo's_ Lelouch, Rolo didn't like this one bit.

It didn't help that Kururugi was strong and handsome and surprisingly well-endowed for an Eleven. It didn't help that Lelouch seemed to be faking(?) his enjoyment with such enthusiasm. And it didn't help that Rolo's body, traitorous thing that it was, _loved_ watching Suzaku tease Lelouch, his fingers playing with Lelouch's buttocks and asshole and thighs, getting lube everywhere _except_ where Lelouch most eagerly wanted it.

Watching his broth– watching _Lelouch_ writhing under Suzaku's hands was equal parts hateful and arousing for Rolo. When Lelouch arched up against Suzaku, pressing his ass into Suzaku's groin, Rolo took himself in his own hands, his mouth filled with the ashy taste of jealousy.

Then Lelouch turned his head to look at him. And grinned.

Rolo couldn't stand it anymore. He fell to his knees by the bed and leaned over to capture Lelouch's lips with his own.

Lelouch laughed into the kiss at first, warm and dark, and then gasped, his mouth going completely slack. Rolo's eyes immediately shot up to Suzaku, to where he had just impaled himself inside Lelouch joining their bodies together. Rolo knew _exactly_ what he was feeling, that warm, tight embrace, that connection that felt too good to end and yet was only one step towards the ultimate bliss that could be found inside Lelouch.

His jealousy reared its head again and Rolo tried to pull away, aching for something more than just kisses. Lelouch, however, wasn't willing to let him go, and grabbed Rolo's wrist even as his body was rocked with the steady thrusts as Suzaku began fucking into him.

"Rolo…" Lelouch said, the strength and power of his voice weakened, leaving his tone breathily pleading. "Don't go."

Suzaku gave a particularly well-placed thrust and Lelouch's jaw slackened, leaving his mouth open and red, so inviting. Rolo stared at it for a good long moment before deciding that this fit the plan well enough (or whatever he needed to justify this) and slid onto the bed, legs on either side of Lelouch's head, his cock jutting impatiently up towards Lelouch's gorgeous mouth.

"The hell," Suzaku grunted, never faltering in his thrusts. "You doing, Rolo?"

Rolo ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair, guiding his bro– guiding him closer. "You know how much Lelouch loves cock, don't you, My Lord," Rolo said, tensing with anticipation as Lelouch's breath blew hot over him. "He has two holes, there are two cocks. And I would so hate to deprive my beloved brother."

That made Suzaku's rhythm stutter and Lelouch took the opportunity to greedily devour Rolo's erection, foregoing the usual teasing licks and kisses in favour of getting as much of Rolo in his mouth as quickly as possible. Rolo gasped at the suddenness of it, his head falling back to slam against the wall above the headboard, his eyes fluttering shut. Suzaku, ultimately not _that_ distractible, resumed fucking Lelouch almost immediately, and Rolo could hear and now feel his thrusts, pushing Lelouch down onto Rolo's cock, making Lelouch's hands tense on Rolo's thighs, making him grunt and groan around Rolo's cock.

It was better than Rolo could have ever imagined. Even the occasional scrape of Lelouch's teeth against his cock when Suzaku gave a particularly sharp thrust seemed perfect, almost overwhelmingly good. Rolo fought to open his eyes, and was not disappointed by the sight that greeted them; Lelouch's head buried in his groin, his back arched artistically, his ass up in the air, his hips marked with imprints of Suzaku's fingers.

And then there was Suzaku, his body sculpted through rigorous training since childhood, a faint sheen of sweat from his exertions accenting his muscles. Rolo hated that he was so beautiful, that he and Lelouch were so well matched; but the sight of him focused on giving and receiving pleasure, the look of concentration and bliss on his face, the parted lips and flushed cheeks…

Rolo tightened his grip in Lelouch's hair, trying to warn him, and then leaned forward and grasped Suzaku around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Lelouch's neck must have had to arch painfully, but he never complained, and Suzaku kissed back reflexively, before realizing what was happening, that it was Rolo he was kissing.

The angry bite took Rolo by surprise, but Suzaku shoving him back didn't. Rolo could taste his own blood, sharp and metallic, and the sudden jolt of pain from his shoulder and head hitting the wall coupled with his stinging lip and the loss of Lelouch's mouth as Rolo fell back was enough stimulation to push Rolo over the edge, spurting uncontrollably without anything approaching aim into Lelouch's hair and onto his face.

Lelouch's eyes glittered as he looked up at Rolo, panting and grinning with satisfaction as his tongue darted out to taste his painted lips. Rolo stared down at him, overcome with something much deeper and stronger than mere lust, as endorphins raced through his system along with a protective and possessive urge.

If this wasn't love, Rolo wasn't sure love really existed.

Lelouch grunted again, his limpid eyes closing reflexively as Suzaku started pounding into him again, more insistently than before. Lelouch had been on edge for so long, since before getting Rolo off, and Suzaku was no longer being gentle. Rolo frowned in concern as he realized that Suzaku wasn't being considerate either; his hands gripped Lelouch's hips, fingers digging into the skin, neither of them reaching around to give Lelouch some relief. Lelouch was hard and leaking, and with every thrust his cock slapped up against his stomach, not enough to do anything more than add to the overstimulation that was not _quite_ enough to get him off.

He gasped and groaned, and to Rolo's ears he sounded pained. Rolo slid down the bed, lifting Lelouch's shoulders until Lelouch's head was resting on Rolo's chest. As Rolo's hand wrapped around Lelouch's erection, Lelouch actually gave a whimper of relief and managed to lift his head enough to fumble his lips against Rolo's, not quite managing enough coordination to kiss, but pressing up warm and wet and eager, making the bite on Rolo's lip sting and burn.

Rolo licked into Lelouch's unresisting mouth, tasting him and sharing the taste of Rolo's blood. He could feel Suzaku speeding up even further, his thrusts getting more and more wild, and he sped his hand up, jerking Lelouch off as fast and hard as he could, with no care for technique or finesse. He wanted Lelouch's orgasm to be because of _him_, not Suzaku.

At least, not _entirely_ Suzaku. Rolo's free hand grabbed Lelouch's hair and forced his head up and angled so that Rolo could kiss him deep and hard, ignoring the pain in his lip as he plundered into Lelouch's slack mouth, breathing in what Lelouch breathed out and forcing Lelouch to breathe in Rolo's expiration in turn. Rolo felt tears escape the corners of his eyes as he turned every inch of his being towards Lelouch's pleasure.

And it worked. Lelouch cried out and pulsed in Rolo's hand, spending over Rolo's legs and stomach, even as Suzaku continued to pound into him. Rolo swallowed Lelouch's cries eagerly, greedily, and didn't even notice when Suzaku stopped moving, his own orgasm much quieter than either Rolo's or Lelouch's.

Lelouch collapsed against Rolo, tremors wracking his body as he came down from the height that both Rolo and Suzaku had wound him up to. Suzaku, meanwhile, remained kneeling behind Lelouch, his hands finally falling away from Lelouch's hips, his shoulders slumped forward. Rolo ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair and watched as Suzaku put himself back together, once again the Knight of Seven.

"Rolo," Suzaku said, his voice only a little hoarse. "May I have a word?"

There was an odd tenderness in the way Rolo gently climbed out from under Lelouch, positioning him comfortably and covering his naked body with a quilt. Suzaku didn't like it.

He didn't like the way Rolo and Lelouch had looked together; both pale and thin, like a matching set, similar enough to be brothers, but not. And the way Lelouch had reached for Rolo, the way Rolo had managed to lay his claim, even while Suzaku was buried to the hilt inside Lelouch… Suzaku had long believed that he didn't deserve happiness, but he refused to feel like he didn't deserve _Lelouch_. Lelouch was as tainted as Suzaku was, more so even. He wasn't about to give him up to anyone, not Lelouch-as-Zero, not this more innocent, ignorant Lelouch.

And not to the boy sent to spy on him and, if need be, assassinate him.

Even nude, Rolo moved like an assassin; conserving motion, with a watchfulness that seemed an odd mixture of predator/prey. Suzaku looked away, but not before seeing the white streaks on Rolo's abdomen and legs, a gift from Lelouch.

The warmth of his afterglow turning sour, Suzaku pulled on his pants and stormed out of the room, quietly enough not to disturb Lelouch, who was doing his usual post-coital flirting with unconsciousness. Rolo, also wearing pants (Lelouch's, too long for him but a perfect fit at the waist) joined him moments later, looking far more at ease than Suzaku felt.

"Is this a debrief, Sir Kururugi?" Rolo asked, appropriately solemn before an uncharacteristic smile flitted across his face. "Unfortunately, I believe we left our briefs in the other room."

Suzaku shoved Rolo against the wall. "You think this is funny? Departing from the mission parameters and _seducing_ your target? You were supposed to be his brother."

"I still am, sir," Rolo said, looking completely unsurprised by the violence and the accusations. "And I haven't departed from the mission parameters; I've adapted to the changing situation. Lelouch was becoming less stable, looking for outside connections. If he'd been satisfied with the students at Ashford, that wouldn't have been a problem, but he wasn't. He was searching for something, and looked for it amongst the rabble of Area 11. He could have stumbled across a Black Knight, or even C.C. herself. I had to find a way to replace what he was looking for." Rolo looked Suzaku dead in the eye. "I had to replace you."

Suzaku snarled, but Rolo wasn't finished. "Your relationship with Lelouch wasn't in the orientation, Sir Kururugi. As his brother, I should have known about it, and yet I acted in ignorance, making the best call I could to keep him isolated and under surveillance. I can't help but wonder why such an important piece of information was kept from me. Sir."

It hadn't just been kept from Rolo; Suzaku hadn't told anyone, including the Emperor. In part, he was ashamed for sleeping with Lelouch, embarrassed at how easily blinded he had been by what he had thought was love (and now knew must have merely been lust). But also, there was a part of him that feared being questioned about it, about how he could have been so close to his enemy without recognizing him. Because Suzaku suspected that he'd known Lelouch was Zero long before the massacre at the SAZ. And if that got out, how could he prove his loyalty to Britannia then?

And now Rolo was subtly threatening to expose him. Suzaku opened his mouth to return the threat, but choked on his words as Rolo's hand slid down his flank to settle at his hip.

"This doesn't have to end poorly for either of us, Sir Kururugi," Rolo said softly. "Lelouch is surprisingly weak to both of us, and together we should be more than enough to keep a close watch on him."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as Rolo's hand slipped around to settle in the small of his back, gently encouraging Suzaku to move forward until they were nearly pressed together, front-to-front. "Together?"

Rolo shrugged. "I'm _very_ good at pretending, Sir Kururugi." He arched against Suzaku, tilting his head back to expose his neck and parting his lips. He looked like a delectable morsel, offered up for Suzaku's enjoyment. And he smelled like sex and Lelouch. Suzaku closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Oh, good." Lelouch's voice snapped Suzaku out of it. "You're still here."

With a single look, Lelouch knew that his plan had succeeded. Suzaku looked moments away from taking Rolo against the hallway wall, and Rolo looked at Lelouch with wide eyes desperate for approval. Lelouch was more than happy to give him that approval, slipping out of the room wearing nothing but his black underwear, gently caressing Rolo's hair and bending down for a brief but thorough kiss.

And then Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, biting back laughter at the flabbergasted expression on Suzaku's face, substituting it with a warm smile. "Thank you."

The kiss Lelouch gave Suzaku was no less intense, but he let it last longer. He'd missed this, he really had.

And why not share that? "I missed you," Lelouch said softly after breaking the kiss, sighing and smiling against Suzaku's lips. "So did Rolo. Now that you're back, it feels like a piece of our life is back into place." He slid his hand down Suzaku's back, his fingers brushing against Rolo's. They made a strangely wonderful triangle, filled with lies and deception, faith and trust, hope and anger. Lelouch thought about the old saying, about keeping friends close and enemies closer, and cupped the back of Rolo's neck, gently stroking his thumb over his skin.

"I missed you too," Suzaku lied, trying not to stare at the strands of Lelouch's hair, stuck together with Rolo's spend.

Lelouch had to bite back another bubble of laughter. This was even more fun than he'd anticipated. "Then I hope to see more of you?" Lelouch asked, keeping his eyes wide and hopeful. "For Rolo's sake as well." Lelouch guided Rolo's hand down the back of Suzaku's pants. "He's growing up so well…"

Suzaku squirmed and pulled away, but he nodded his agreement, no doubt thinking that Rolo was his ally rather than Lelouch's. "Of course. But I… I should leave. I just wanted to come over to tell you that I wanted to try again." He shrugged and gave Lelouch a sheepish smile that actually seemed real. "I brought you flowers."

Lelouch finally let out a laugh. "Thanks, but I honestly prefer the other thing you brought me." He stepped into Suzaku's personal space and kissed him again, lightly cupping the front of his pants. "You don't have to bother with the flowers next time."

Suzaku chuckled and went back into the room to dress. After he left, Lelouch sat down on the bed and watched Rolo be anxious at him. It took a few minutes, but the boy finally cracked.

"Do you think that worked? He doesn't seem to think that you're Zero, but if he's going to share our bed we should probably have more plans…"

Lelouch reached out and pulled Rolo towards him, until he was straddling Lelouch's lap. "Don't worry, Rolo," Lelouch said, lightly peppering kisses along Rolo's jawline and neck. "I won't let him take you from me."

Rolo flushed and looked away. Lelouch smiled and stroked his back, soothing him like he would a skittish colt. Rolo was young, and in matters of the heart (and libido) younger even than his sixteen years. Lelouch had planned for that, for Rolo feeling everything more intensely, the jealousy and the lust and the gratitude… if he played his cards right…

"I won't let _anyone_ take this from us," Lelouch said more firmly, pulling Rolo into a hug. "I enjoy fucking Suzaku, and I can promise you that you'll enjoy it too, but you, Rolo… You, I love."

Rolo stiffened in Lelouch's arms, and Lelouch had a moment's panic that he might have overplayed his hand. Then Rolo let out a soft sob and buried his face in Lelouch's neck, clinging to him like a lifeline.

Yes, Lelouch had Rolo right where he wanted him. And, if he wasn't miscalculating, a few more nights together and he'd have Suzaku too.

And all it had taken was a good dose of patience, some sharp insight, and the ability to play people off one another. And now Lelouch had one lover who knew his body as well as Lelouch himself did, another who was willing to do anything to please him, and all he had to do was spread his legs and enjoy the ride, with just a touch of danger to spice everything up.

In his wildest dreams, Lelouch couldn't have imagined anything more perfect.


End file.
